I Could Not Ask For More
by Lilsami29
Summary: Emma spends a summer in Wasaga meeting Sean, a hot surfer boy. They fall in love but what happens at the end of summer?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything 

19 year old Emma Nelson was walking away from a lunch box size house on a small road in Wasaga Beach. Stuck between the screen door and the actual door was a plain white envelope that had the name _Sean _on it. Emma wiped away a tear from her eye as she got into her black camry parked in the same beach parking lot that Emma dn Sean had parked in during their first date and drove away back to Toronto.

On the way home Emma thought back to the year of her 16th summer

16 year old Emma Nelson climbed out of her family's black suburban and watched her two brothers, Craig who was 18 and Peter who was Emma's twin, unload all of their family's luggage.

"Em, could you help Angie out of her carseat?" Emma's mom, Spike, asked while hold Jack, Emma's 2 year old little brother. Emma walked over to the other side of the car and unbuckled her other sibling, 5 year old Angie.

"C'mon Ang." Emma taking her little sisters hand as they walked into their family's beach house in Wasaga Beach.

The next day

"Emmmmmmaaa" Angie yelled as she stormed into her older sisters room. "Pleasssssseeeee can we go to the beach now" She said as she jumped on the bed and started jumping around trying to wake Emma up

"Five more minutes" Emma said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"You said that five times ago" Angie said still jumping up and down.

"Angie what are you doing" Craig said as he stood in the doorway laughing

"Trying to wake Emmy up to go to the beach" She said smiling and looking innocent

"Well i would take you but Manny's coming into town today-" Craig said but he was suddenly stopped when Emma's head popped up from under the covers

"Manny's coming today. She told me she wasn't coming till next week" Emma said talking about one of her best friend that she only saw a few times a year since she lived in Vancouver and only came to Wasaga to visit her dad during the summer.

"Yeah she called me last night to tell me that she changed her flight since her and her mom got into a fight"

"When does her plane get in?" Emma asked

"Um... in about an hour. I'm picking her up since her dad has to work." Craig said smiling. Craig and Manny would get together during the summer while "taking time off" any other time

"So how about you and Pete take Ang to the beach since Mom has Jack out shopping"

"Did I hear my name?" Peter asked sticking his blonde head into the door way to see what was going on

"Yeah your going to go with Emma and Angie to the beach while i go pick up Manny and then meet yall there" Craig said

"Whatever but Darcy is coming to since she's came up last night with her family" Peter said refering to his girlfriend back from Toronto that also spent summers in Wasaga

"Okay Angie go get ready for the beach while I get ready" Emma said heading towards the bathroom.

30 minutes later Emma, Peter, and Angie were walking down the steps of their deck that went straight to the beach.

Emma sat up a place to sit while Peter went to call Darcy to see when she was going to get there.

"Okay Em, Darce will be here in like 15 minutes" Peter said sitting down next to Emma on a towel

"Good" Emma said smiling at a tan guy with dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a six pack. He was carrying a surfboard and had come from what looked like the trailer park from down the beach.

The boy just kept on smiling at Emma till she finally looked away.

"Emmmmmmmaaaaaaa!" Emma turned around to see Manny running towards her.

"Manny! Oh my god i've missed you so much" Emma said hugging her best friend.

"Ohhh! look at the hottie checking you out!" Manny said looking at the blonde guy.

"Hey Em, wheres Angie" Peter asked with a panicked look on his face


	2. Chapter 2

Emma started running down one end of the beach looking for her while Peter went the other way.

After about 2 minutes of Emma yelling Angies name, she saw the hot surfer boy walking towards her holding Angies hand.

"Oh my gosh Angie. Where'd you go you scared us half to death" Emma said hugging the little girl

"I was trying to pet a cute doggie" Angie said smiling

"Thank you so much" Emma said to the guy that was just standing there awkardly

"Oh no problem. Just tell your boyfriend to watch her more carefully next time." He said smiling showing off hsi cute dimples

"Oh he's not my boyfriend" Emma said laughing "he's my twin brother"

"Really so if you don't have a boyfriend would you maybe like to go out to dinner with me?" the hot boy asked

Emma laughed "I don't even know your name"

"Sean Hope Cameron"Sean said extending his hand

"Emma Christine Nelson" She said shaking his hand and smiling

"So Ms. Emma Christine Nelson would you maybe like to go out to dinner" He said smiling

"Sure" She said

"Emma! can we go already. I'm hungry" Angie said as she watched her older sister

"Uh... yeah Angie just hold on one second" she said as she gave Sean her address and cell number.

"Okay well i'll pick you up around 8. is that okay" Sean said

"Yeah thats fine. I'll see you later"

7:55

"Em, hurry up. That boy will be here any minute" Spike yelled up the stairs just as Emma came running down them in a short ripped blue jean skirt and a pink tank top with silver flipflops.

Just as she got down the stairs the doorbell rang. Emma walked to the door slowly so that she wouldn't look eager. Emma opened the door to see Sean with his blonde hair messed up like he had been running his hands through his hair. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that said Wasage Surf Shop and a pair of cargo shorts

"Hi Sean" Emma said smiling

"Hey" he said smiling shyly

"Um... i know this might be kinda embarrasing but my parents wanted to meet you" Emma said blushing

"Oh um... its fine but i'll warn you, i'm not that good with parents especially dads" Sean said laughing as he and Emma walked into the kitchen. Emma saw that her step-dad Snake, was outside throwing the football around with Craig and Peter while Angie and Jack were building a sandcastle and her mom was inside cooking dinner.

"Um... mom this is Sean. Sean this is my mom" Emma said nervously.

"Hi Mrs. Nelson" Sean said just as nervous if not more

"Oh please call me Spike. Mrs. Nelson makes me feel old." She said laughing "Emma go call everyone inside and tell them to wash there feet so they don't track sand in"

5 minutes later all of Emma's family was sitting in the family room with Emma's brothers watching football on the plasma screen.

"So Sean where do you live" Snake asked

"Um.. Wasaga Actually"

"really thats interesting. So what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Um... well i was going to take her to dinner and maybe a movie or something"

"really well i'll just let you know. If you try anything with her i will make sure you never go near her again" Snake said going into over-protected dad mode

"Um... Sean are you ready" Emma said very embarassed.

"Yes!" he said a little to eagerly


	3. Chapter 3

15 minutes later Emma and Sean were riding in Sean's old beat up chevy truck.

"I am so sorrry about my dad. He's just really overprotective since i was sick." She said mentally kicking herself for bringing it up.

"Oh its okay. Trust me i've had worse" He said laughing but not wanting to pry into what had been wrong with her.

"So um... i thought maybe we would go to this little vegetarian restaurant that has amazing food but if you want to go somewhere else thats cool" Sean said

"No I'm a vegetarian so its fine" Emma said smiling

"Cool. I'm a vegetarian too" Sean said smiling to

The dinner went good. They talked about everything from what they liked to do in spare time to the craziest thing they've ever done.

"So Em, do you want to go walk on the beach or to the movies or something" Sean asked as they walked to Sean's truck.

"Uhh... how about the beach" Emma said

"Okay."

5 minutes later they were walking out of a beach parking lot onto the cold sand.

They walked down the beach in a comfortable silence. A few moments later Sean grabbed Emma's hand rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

An hour later they were sitting a large rock looking out at the water

"So what time do you need to be home" Sean asked as he turned to Emma

"11" Emma said embarrased by having such an early curew

"Thats cool. My parents are to drunkto realize what time I come home" Sean said as he clenched his jaw. "So... Um... you don't have to tell me if you don't want but earlier you said something about being sick and i was just wondering..." Sean said nervously

"Well last year I was anorexic so my boyfriend dumped me because he didn't want a screw up as a girlfriend. So i turned Jay, the town skeeze, and i ended up getting Gonorrhea.

"Um... wow" Sean said not quite knowing what to say "Yeah, so now they don't really trust me. Hence the early curfew" Emma said laughing "Well its almost 11 so i guess we better get you home" Sean said smiling as he grabbed Emmas hand and started walked back towards the truck. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So Em, how was your date" Craig asked as Emma sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal the next morning.

"It was good. He took me to this little vegetarian restaurant then we went for a walk on the beach." Emma said smiling thinking about last night.

"That's cool" Craig said not as interested as he had been a few moments before.

5 minutes later Emma's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" Emma said

"Hey what are you doing today" Manny asked on the other end of the line

"Well I was planning on going to the beach but since it's raining I guess I'm not doing that. You wanna hang out?" Emma asked as she put her bowl into the sink

"Sure I'm already on the way to your house so I'll see you in a few" Manny said hanging up the phone

Just as Emma sat down on the couch, the front door opened and Manny walked in.

"Hey girl. So how'd your date go?" Manny asked as she sat down next to Emma

"It went good. I think i actually like him. He's like the first guy i've liked since Hurricane Anthony swept through my emotional trailer park" Emma said laughing

"Oh hey look the rain stopped" Emma said looking out the bay window that looked out at the ocean.

"Yeah but it's going to start up again. You know that." She said laughing

"You wanna go shopping. I need a new skirt" Emma said as she grabbed a diet coke out of the fridge.

"Sure!!!" Manny said jumping up and walking towards the door

"Hold on. I just need to tell Craig that I'm leaving" Emma said as she went over to the intercom and told Craig that she was leaving. "Okay lets go" Emma said grabbing the keys to her black mercedes convertible

20 minutes later they walked into the fanciest boutique in Wasaga

"Oh my god this is so cute" Manny said picking up a red halter top. "It would look so good on you"

"I don't know..." Emma said nervously

"Oh c'mon try it on." Manny said pushing Emma into a changing room

Emma walked out a few minutes later.

"God Emma!!! When'd you get so hot" Manny said smiling

They heard the bell the meant someone had walked into the shop. Emma looked over to see Sean smiling and walking over to her.

"Wow you look amazing Em" Sean said hugging her "You're gonna buy that aren't you"

"Yeah i guess so" Emma said embarrassed "Oh Sean this is my best friend Manny"

"Hey." Sean said smiling "Anyways I gotta run but i was just wondering if you wanted to go this party my friend Tyler is having in this big warehouse. You can bring anybody you want."

"Sure i'll see you there" Emma said


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: I made changes to chapter 4.**

**That night**

"I swear guys take longer to get ready than girls" Emma said as she stood at the kitchen counter with Manny waiting for her brothers.

"I heard that" Craig said laughing as came down the stairs with Peter behind him.

"Are yall finally ready?" Emma asked as she headed towards the door to the garage

"Yeah" Craig said grabbing the keys to their family's suburban

**at the warehouse**

"Damn" Craig said as they walked in the huge party

"Do you see Sean" Emma asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Yeah there he is" Craig said pointing through the crowd to where Sean was booty dancing (Thats what my friends call grinding for some reason) with some blonde bimbo.

"C'mon Manny lets go dance" Emma said grabbing Manny's hand and leading her through the crowd. They had been dancing for a few minutes when a hot dark haired boy came up and started dancing with Emma.

"I'm Tyler" The boy said

"Emma" she said still continuing to booty dance on him.

"You from around here"

"Nope. Toronto"

"Cool"

"Emma!" Sean yelled over the music

"Oh hey Sean." Emma said still dancing with Tyler.

"So um... may I cut in?" Sean asked Tyler. Tyler walked away while Sean took his place.

"Trying to make me jealous?" Sean whispered into her ear

"Depends. Is it working?" Emma said

"Yea" Sean said

They continued dancing for three more songs until Sean asked Emma if she wanted something to drink.

"Well lets see. We have beer, beer, and more beer. Which would you like" Sean asked smirking showing off his amazing dimples.

"Well beer sounds good" Emma said grabbing the beer and taking a sip.

A few hours later everyone was drunk and dancing.

"Hey Em" Sean said laughing at some guy who had just threw up "You wanna go walk on the beach or something"

"Sure!!!" Emma said laughing because she was almost equally drunk.

They walked out on the beach wear someone had started a bonfire and people were sitting around it drinking.

"Sean!!!" A drunk pretty girl with black hair yelled running over to them.

"Who the hell is this" That girl asked "Are you cheating on me"

"Taylor we aren't even together any more" Sean said looking exhausted

"What?!?! We aren't over till I say we're over" She screeched as she spilt some of her beer.

"Heyyyy babeee. That was fun" Some guy walking by said slurring his words.

"Either way looks like you didn't care" Sean said laughing and walking off with Emma.

"So who was that?" Emma said looking up at him and laughing

"Crazy ex. We broke up a few weeks ago" Sean said smiling as he sat down on a big rock.

"Really? Well atleast I know you don't have a girlfriend then" Emma said laughing and then her face suddenly went straight "You don't have a girlfriend right?"

"Nope no girlfriend" Sean said laying down on the rock.

"No! No laying down. We're going back to party" Emma said excitedly grabbing his hand and running back to the warehouse were there was music still pumping

They made their way through the crowd and started dancing to some rap song.

Emma had her back pressed up against his chest and Sean had his cheek resting on her cheek. All the sudden Emma turned her head and kissed Sean. She pulled back and looked at him before he leaned in and kissed her again. They stood there making out for what seemed like forever only stopping to come up for air.

"Hey man, get off my sister" Craig yelled pushing his way through the dancing crowd.

"Craig what are you doing" Emma asked defensively as he finally made his way over and placed himself between them

"Dude what the hell?" Sean asked

"You're making out with my sister who you met a few days ago. Thats what wrong" Craig said enraged

Emma grabbed his arm and drug him outside with Manny right behind them and Sean following closely behind.

"Craig" Emma yelled "Did you take your pills?" Emma asked while Manny and Sean watched from a distance.

"Yes! God Emma why is it when anything happens people ask me if I took my pills." He said screaming and kicking the building.

"C'mon lets go home" Emma said quietly 


	6. Chapter 7

**2 weeks later**

Craig walked into the den to see Emma sitting on the couch looking out the window at the pouring down rain

"I'm so bored" Craig said sitting down and leaning his head back on the couch

"Me too" Emma said

"Wheres everyone else?" Craig asked

"Um... Peters at Darcy's and Mom and Dad took Jack and Angie to see Grandma and Grandpa and won't be back till tomorrow night." Emma said picking up some skittles off the table and pouring some into her mouth. Craig put his hand out and Emma poured some into his hand.

"God this sucks!!!" Craig said.

"We should have a party tonight" Emma said enthusiastically as she jumped up off the couch.

"You're so right" He said pulling out his phone

"Hey Pete"

"We're having a party tonight since mom and dad are gone" He said smirking

"K be here around 8 to help us put everything away. Call all your friends and tell them to be here at 9."

"K see you later" Craig said closing his phone

**8:45 that night**

"Hey guys I'll be back in like a few hours" Peter said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Where's he going" Emma asked turning to Craig

"No idea" Craig said confused as he turned back around to Manny who was standing behind

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Emma walked over to it to see Sean standing there.

"Hey" He said leaning in to kiss Emma

"Hey" She whispered

"So won't you get in trouble if your parents find out?" Sean said as he hopped up on the counter

"Yeah we would but their not going to find out because their out of town" Emma said with a sly smile as she leaned between Sean's legs.

"You better hope you don't get caught cause I mean I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see my girlfriend for a while. Plus your parents already don't like me and world war three would probably break out." He said smirking as he leaned in to kiss her. Sean had asked Emma to be his girlfriend the day after the party to Emma's surprise because she figured he would hate her after what her brother had done.

"Yeah but we aren't going to be caught because they won't be back till tomorrow night."

"Hey Em, have you noticed how Peter's been acting weird lately" Craig asked as he grabbed a beer even though the party hadn't even started.

"Yeah he has been" Emma said

"Do you think he got ahold of his pain killers again?" Craig asked.

"I don't think he would do that again" Emma said quietly

"What happened?" Sean asked confused

"Over spring break we were up on a roof with all of our friends. We were jumping into the pool off of it but when Pete jumped he missed and shattered his knee. He got addicted to his pain killers but luckily out parents took them away before it got to bad." Craig said

All of the sudden the doorbell rang. Craig went to answer it only to be greeted by a group of about 20 people standing at the door for the party. 2 hours later the party was getting out of hand.

"Craig we have to get these people out of the house before the cops get called or worse." Emma yelled over the music panicked.

Sean jumped up on the coffee table while Emma turned off the music.

"Get out! The cops got called!! Run!!!" Sean yelled while everyone looked panicked and ran

"Thank you" Emma said kissing him which turned into a makeout.

"Uh.. guys?" Craig said as they broke apart looking pissed at being interrupted.

"So lets start cleaning up" Manny said sadly from the party being over already

About an hour later everything was clean. Craig leaned and whispered something in her ear before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. Sean stood against the counter before Emma took his hand and lead him to her room. As soon as the door closed door Sean pinned Emma against the door and started kissing her. Emma pushed Sean to the bed as she started pulling his shirt over his head. As soon as she got shirt over his head she pulled off her own. 


	7. Chapter 8

Peter was walking down an alley when he saw the guy he was looking for.

"Hey man" Peter said to the guy who had his hood up so you couldn't see his face.

"You got the money?" The guy asked

"You got the stuff?" Peter asked

"Right here" He said holding up a small bag with pills inside of it.

They exchanged money for drugs but just as the guy handed Peter the baggie, blue lights erupted.

"Put your hands up" The cops yelled over a speaker.

"Oh my god. Peter you're where?" Spike asked over the phone in the police station.

"I'm in jail mom." Peter said leaning against the wall of the station.

"Peter how could you be so stupid" Snake yelled as they got out of the car and started walking towards the house.

"I'm sorry dad" Peter said quietly

"Go to your room we'll talk about this in the morning" Spike said as she walked up the stairs to check on Craig and Emma. She opened the door and saw what looked like only Craig sleeping. She walked the rest of the way down the hallway to Emma's room. As she opened the door, she saw Sean in just boxers on top of Emma.

Emma's head looked over at the door to see her mom standing there with a shocked looked on her face.

"Oh my god" Emma said as Sean rolled off of her and started putting back on his jeans

"Leave" Spike yelled at Sean who was running out of the room to be chased by Emma who was running after Sean pulling on a robe

"Sean wait" Emma said as Sean turned around and hugged her

"I'll talk to you later" Sean said kissing her and heading out the door to his motorcycle.

**I know the this chapter was kinda south of nowhere but I did change it alittle bit**


End file.
